farewell love
by ai-chan SasuHina
Summary: perpisahan itu amat sangat menyakitkan... terlebih jika kita tak rela melepaskannya karna cinta yang begitu besar... lalu apa yang akan dilakukan hinata, dengan takdir yang memisahkan dia dengan cintanya...? *maaf bad suMmary*
1. Chapter 1

hai, ini adalah cerita pertama ku..

jadi ku mohon bimbingan'a senpai-senpai...

**Naruto milik om Masashi Kishimoto**

happy reading...

Warna langit yang hitam pertanda bahwa hari telah malam, tentu udara menjadi sangat dingin, tapi entah kenapa itu tidak menghalangi gadis berambut panjang untuk melihat pemandangan dipinggir danau, padahal dia hanya menggunakan dress selutut tanpa tangan.

hei, tapi lihat dengan wajahnya gadis itu mengeluarkan air dari matanya, dia sedang menangis dipinggir danau ditengah malam seperti ini. dan jika kita makin dekat maka kita dapat mendengar isakan yang memilukan.

"Hiks...kenapa,,,,kemapa,,,KENAPA...Hiks..."

"kenapa kau membohongiku? hiks... kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya...? kenapa kau meninggalkanku... KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRI?...hiksssss...hiks..."

"padahal, padahal kau sudah berjanji...hiks...kenpa kau pergi..hiks...aku sangat mencintaimu...hiks..."

jika ada yang mendengar tangisan gadis itu, maka mereka akan ikut merasakan betapa pedihnya dia. Tapi sayang,hanya danau dan angin malam yang menjadi saksi. Hingga datang seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan napas terengah-engah. dia menatap sedih gadis yang sedang menangis itu dan mulai mendekatinya, menyentuh rapuh itu dan memanggilnya.

"Hinata" tak ada jawaban hanya isakan yang terdengar

"hinata ku mohon jangan seperti ini...kau membuat kami khawatir " lirih gadis itu yang bernama ino. Hinata membalikkan badan menghadap ino.

"ino...hiks..." Ino yang melihat wajah sahabatnya tak kuat menahan tangis

" kenapa..kenapa dia pergi ino.. hiks...kenapa dia hiks.. meninggalkan ku sendiri ino hiks..hiks..."

"tidak hinata kau tidak sendiriada kami untukmu..."

" tapi aku hiks... ingin dia bersamaku ino hiks...kenapa dia pergi sendiri tanpa membawa ku juga...hiks...aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya...hiks...aku sangat mencintainya ino hks..."

"sssttttt...sudah hinata, biarkan dia tenang hinata. dia akan sangat sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. semua orang pasti akan kembali padanya hinata , ku mohon hinata jangan seperti ini ikhlaskan dia."

"dia jahat ino..hiks...padahal sedikit lagi, hiks...sedikit lagi dia menepati janjinya, tapi..hikss...hiks...dia jahat.."

ino segera memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, sungguh dia tidak kuat melihat sahabat seperti ini.

" hinata, dia tidak jahat hinata, dia juga amat sangat mencintaimu, tapi takdirlah yang menentukkan. sudah hinata sekarang kita pulang sayang. paman dan bibi sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap ino sambil menghapus air mata hinata.

"hiks...tidak ino..hiks...aku tidak mau ..hiks...disini tempat kenanganku dengan dia hiks..aku tidak mau hiks...pergi.."

"tidak hinata, kumohon pulanglah apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana paman dan bibi , mereka mencemaskanmu..." lirih ino

"hiks...tapi ino.."

"setidaknya pulanglah dulu hinata, agar mereka tenang, besok kau boleh kembali kesini lagi.." ucap ino mengiba

"baiklah ino..hiks..." ucap hinata. ino pun menarik hinata dari pinggir danau itu. tapi sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang dari sana, hinata menatap kembali danau itu, Danau yang penuh cerita dan kenangan bersama dia, hingga mereka pun benar-benar menghilang dari danau...

tbc...

termakasih buat yang rela membaca cerita pertama ku ini,

aku gk tau apa cerita ini bisa dikatakan bagus apa tidak..

karna itu aku minta masukkan dari senpai-senpai...

dengan cara riview...


	2. Chapter 2

hai, ini adalah cerita pertama ku..

jadi ku mohon bimbingan'a senpai-senpai...

.

.

**Naruto milik om Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**happy reading,,**

**.**

**.**

.

Mereka telah tiba dirumah, Hinata disambut pelukkan oleh sang Ibu. Ibu yang sangat mengkhawatirkan putrinya.

"Hinata, Kau dari mana saja sayang...?" ucap sang Ibu

"Ibu aku lelah, Aku ingin istirahat." ucap Hinata

"Kau lelah sayang,? kalau begitu ibu antar kau kekamar sayang.."

Ibu dan anak itu menaiki tangga menuju kamar sang putri tercinta yang berada dilantai dua.

Mereka sudah berada didalam kamar, Hinata pun sudah dibalik selimutnya.

"Baiklah sayang, kau tidur kau harus istirahat. " ucap sang ibu sambil menaikkan selimut Hinata.

" Iya ibu" lirih Hinata

" Apa perlu ibu temani...?"

"Tidak bu, Aku ingin sendiri.."

"Aaa... Baiklah kalau begitu, Selamat tidur sayang." ucapnya sambil mencium kening Hinata.

Sang ibu pun keluar , dan saat dia telah diluar kamar Hinata air matanya jatuh, Sungguh dia sangat sedih melihat putri tercintanya seperti ini.

'Oh kami sama kenapa kau berikan cobaan seperti ini pada putriku' batinnya lirih.

sang ibu pun pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

Didalam kamar, Hinata kembali membuka matanya rupanya dia hanya berpura-pura tidur agar sang ibu keluar dari kamarnya. Hinata bangkit dari kasurnya berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan membuka lacinya, Disana terdapat foto seorang gadis dan laki-laki yang saling merangkul, sambil tersenyum bahagia. Hinata mengambil foto itu dan mengusapnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi...?"  
" Aku sangat merindukanmu Sasuke..." Lirihnya air matanya kembali turun Hinata pun memeluk foto itu.

"Tenang Sasuke, kita akan kembali bersama lagi. Aku berjanji, Aku akan menyusulmu sayang.." ucap Hinata

Hinata melangkah keluar kamarnya turun menuju lantai satu, Disana tak ada siapapun berarti semua telah terlelap dikamar masing-masing. Hinata terus melangkah menuju pintu , Dia membuka pintu itu dan keluar dari rumah tanpa membuat suara. Tak ada yang menyadari Hinata pergi dari rumah.

.

.

Hinata terus melangkahi kakinya walau dia tahu udara sangat tidak bersahabat, Tapi dia seakan tak peduli dan dia tetap melangkah.

Akhirnya Hinata sampai ditempat tujuannya.

Danau...

Itulah tempat tujuannya, Kini dia telah berdiri dipinggir danau itu, Hinata menatap danau itu dan memejamkan matanya untuk mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama orang yang sangat ia cintai.

.

.

**~ Flashback on**

.

.

Diatas sebuah danau,

terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang menaiki perahu, wajah mereka sangat bahagia.

"Sasuke pemandangan danau ini sangat indah sekali." Ujar Hinata.

"Sasuke lihat bahkan ikan disini sangat terlihat jelas, Air didanau ini benar-benar jernih.." ujar Hinata lagi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum senang, melihat kekasihnya begitu bahagia.

" Kau benar Hinata, pemandangan disini sangat indah dan airnya pun sangat jernih.." ucap Sasuke

" Tapi Hinata, Danau ini akan terlihat jauh lebih indah jika kita melihatnya dipinggir sana." ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk.

"Benarkah...? Kalau begitu kita kesana Sasuke."

Mereka pun mendayung perahu mereka menuju ketepian.

Setelah turun dari perahu mereka duduk dibawah pohon tempat Sasuke tunjuk tadi.

"Wahhh... Kau benar Sasuke dilihat dari sini jauh lebih indah.." terang Hinata

"sudah ku bilang bukan.." ucap Sasuke seraya memandang danau yang memantulkan mentari, sambil merasakan sejuknya selingan angin.

mereka merapatkan diri dan Hinata merebahkan kepala dipundak Sasuke dengan nyaman.

" Hinata..." panggil Sasuke seraya membetulkan posisi duduk mereka agar berhadapan, Dan Sasuke langsung menatap mata Hinata, lewat tatapan itu Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata sangat mencintai dirinys begiu pun sebaliknya. Tangan Sasuke mengelus rambut Hinata dan turun menuju tengkuk Hinata membawa wajah itu lebih ddekat dengan wajahnya.

*cup*

Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata, Ciuman hangat yang membuat mereka melupakan semua, membuat dunia ini seakan hanya milik mereka berdua.

" Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu Hinata." ucap Sasuke setelah menyudahi ciuman mereka.

" Aku juga Sasuke, aku tak mau berpisah denganmu,,," balas Hinata.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat, menghirup aroma dari tubuh gadisnya begitupun Hinata ia sangat nyaman dengan aroma tubuh Sasuke.

" Sudah waktunya pulang Hinata.."'

" Baiklah Sasuke, kita pulang.."

Mereka pun meninggalkan danau itu dibawah langit yang sudah senja. Melangkah riang, Bergandengan tangan seakan tak bisa dipisahkan.

.

.

.

.

Bintang-bintang dilangit yang gelap begitu indah menurut Hinata yang sedang menatapnya dibalkon kamarnya tak peduli angin yang terus meniup tubuhnya.

ia berdiri sambil sesekali melihat sebuah foto dirinya dan Sasuke yang berada ditangannya, didalam foto itu mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia.. hingga..

#drrrrrtttttt...dddrrrttttt...#

ponsel Hinata bergetar, rupanya ada yang memelphon.

"Haloo..."

" Hallo Hinata..." ujar seseorang dari sebrang ponsel

"Sasuke..." ucap Hinata

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Hime...?"

"Aku sedang melihat bintang Sasuke, bintangnya indah sekali. Sasuke coba lihat saja."

" Benarkah...?"

" Tentu, bagaimana apa Sasuke sudah melihatnya..? indah bukan..?"

"aaa... Kau benar Hinata indah sekali..."

" Benarkan bintangnya indah.." ucap hinata

" tapi Hinata..."

"Tapi apa Sasuke..?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berharap ada satu bintang untuk kita berdua."

"Maksud Sasuke..?" tanya Hinata heran

" Aku ingin selalu bersama mu Hinata selamanya, Ditempat dimana yang tak akan mampu memisahkan kita berdua . Aku mencintaimu Hinata." ucap Sasuke

Hinata yang mendengar itu sukses membuatnya merona.

" Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke,"

"ne, Sauke maukah kau berjanji padaku..?" harap Hinata

" Apa itu..?" tanya Sasuke

" Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan ku sendiri Sasuke."

"..."

" Sasuke"

"..."

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"SASUKE-KUN"

" Ah maaf Hinata , Sepertinya ibu memanggilku besok ku hubungi lagi".

" Sasuke."

Sasuke menutup sambungan mereka.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari semenjak Sauke menghubunginya, Hinata tidak pernah lagi menerima kabar dari sang kekasih. Hinata pun akhirnya mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada Sasuke. Sambil menunggu balasan dari Sasuke, Hinata mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Dimana sebulan lalu Sauke memberikan kejutan kepadanya dengan memberikan sebuah sample kartu undangan pernikahan yang bertulisan nama mereka.

Hinata sangat menantikan hari itu dimana ia menggunakan gaun putih pengantin mengikat sumpah sehidup semati bersama Sasuke.

Sudah satu dari Hinata mengirim pesan kepada Sasuke tapi belum ada balasan juga.

*PPrrraanngggg*

Hinata sangat kaget mendengar suara itu. kekagetan Hinata berubah menjadi ketakutan saat setelah mengetahui sumber dari suara.

sumber dari suara itu foto dirinya dan Sasuke yang menempel didinding kamarnya terjatuh, Kaca figura berserakan dimana-mana . Sungguh ini benar-benar membuatnya takut.

Terlintas pikirannya tentang Sasuke.

'Sasuke kau dimana..? kenapa hatiku sangat tidak tenang memikirkanmu' batin Hinata

.

" Hinata, jika suatu saat nanti aku pergi jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan ya..."

" Maksud Sasuke..? Kenapa Sasuke bicara seperti itu..?"

" Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata, karna itu berjanjilah kau harus kuat jika aku tak lagi disampingmu Hinata"

.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, padahal Hinata sudah mencoba beberapa kali menghubunginya tapi tetap tak menghasilkan apa pun. Rasa takut dan khawatir menghantui Hinata.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata pun langsung keluar dari rumahnya menuju rumah Sasuke. Setelah sampai, Hinata tak menemukan penghuni rumah dia hanya bertemu maid disana

" Dimana Sasuke..?" Tanya Hinata dengan napas terputus-putus

"Nona Hinata, Tuan muda Sasuke dari kemarin malam dibawa kerumah sakit oleh Tuan dan Nyonya besar."

"APA..?"

Setelah tahu dimana rumah sakit Sasuke dirawat dari maid yang tadi ia tanya Hinata segera menuju kesana.

Hinata berlarian disepanjang koridor rumah sakit menuju kamar dimana sang kekasih dirawat. Setelah sampai didepan kamar rawat Sasuke Hinata melihat kedua orang tua Sasuke menangis. Hinata segera masuk kekamar itu, dan ia tercengang mendapati seseorang yang berada diatas kasur telah diselimuti kain putih diseluruh tubuhnya. Hinata membuka perlahan kain itu dengan tangan bergetar.

Seketika tubuh Hinata lemas, lututnya tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri, Hinata merosot jatuh... Air matanya menderai dipipinya. Hatinya tak bisa percaya bahwa orang yang diselimuti itu adalah kekasihnya Sasuke, Tapi matanya tak mungkin salah itu Sasuke. Sasuke telah tiada, Sasuke telah tertidur selamanya. Hinata menangis terisak-isak sambil bergumam ' tidak mungkin' . ia benar-benar tak berdaya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya.

Air matanya bak air hujan yang tak bisa berhenti, dan tak kan pernah habis. kedua orang tua Sasuke yang melihat Hinata tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karna mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata memakai gaun pengantin pemberian Sasuke, dia melangkah menuju altar gereja yang kosong tanoa para undangan dan pastur. Matanya sembab dan tatapannya kosong.

Hinata jatuh didepan altar, air matanya kembali jatuh dari matanya. ia kembali menangis, menangis penuh kesakitan yang telah kehilangan seseorang yang amat dia cintai. Hinata mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, membuang semua undangan pernkahannya.

ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana rencana pernikahan mereka. Rencana yang semula akan membuatnya bahagia tapi kini hatinya begitu hancur tanpa Sasuke. Hinata memeluk dirinya sendiri membayangkan Sasukelah yang sedang memeluknya. Sungguh dia amat sangat merindukan Sasuke, kepergian Sasuke membuatnya gia.

.

**.**

**~flashback off**

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya kembali dan hanya danau lah hal yang pertama kali dia llihat.

Hinata kembali terisak, Air matanya kembali mengalir deras.

" Hikss...kau jahat Sasuke, hikss.. kau jahat.."

"Mana Sasuke,.hikss.. MANA PERNIKAHAN YANG KAU JANJIKAN..MANA..hikss..."

" Sasuke..hikss...aku..hikss..sangat mencintaimu Sasuke..hikss..."'

Hinata kembali menatap foto dirinya dan sasuke, Hinata membalik foto itu, disana dibalik foto itu terdapat tulisan.

Tulisan itu adalah tulisan tangan Sasuke.

Hinata membacanya ..

.

_Hai Hime.._

_Jika kau membaca tulisan ini mungkin berarti aku sudah tak berada disampingmu lagi._

_Aku tahu umurku tak panjang lagi Hinata karna penyakit yang ku derita ini._

_Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tak bermaksud membohongimu dan membuat kesedihan didalam hatimu._

_Berbahagialah Hinata, Carilah pengganti ku._

_Ingatlah Hinata ketika kau bahagia, maka aku pun bahagia Hinata..._

_Maafkan aku Hinata karna tak bisa menepati janjiku..._

_Tersenyumlah Hinata.._

_Selamat tinggal Hinata.._

_aaa... Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi, ditempat dimana kita tak kan dapat terpisahkan walaupun oleh takdir kematian Hinata.._

.

" Kita memang akan bertemu lagi Sasuke," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum miris

Ia lalu melangkah ke balkon danau dengan memeluk foto dirinya dan sasuke, Air matanya masih mengalir walau tanpa isakan. Setelah sampai diujung balkon Hinata membalikkan badannya matanya melirik sekitar danau sebelum...

#Bbyyuuuurrrrr#

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam danau.

'Aku sangat merindukanmu Sasuke, Dengan begini aku bisa menemuimu cintaku' batin Hinata, Hingga ia benar-benar meninggalkan dunia tempat ayah dan ibunya berada menuju dunia tempat cintanya berada.

.

.

**owari~**

**.**

**.**

akhirnya selesai juga, maaf kalau endingnya gaje...

.

cerita ini terinspirasi oleh cerita yang pernah qu baca..

.

termakasih buat yang rela membaca cerita pertama ku ini,

aku gk tau apa cerita ini bisa dikatakan bagus apa tidak..

karna itu aku minta masukkan dari senpai-senpai...

dengan cara riview...

.

.

**TERIMAKASIH JUGA BUAT YANG MEREVIEW CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA..**

:)


End file.
